Love Isn't Easy
by BestxBeyblade18
Summary: An ArthurKirklandxInsertReader creation. Arthur and [Name] have just fallen out and [Name] is threatening to leave him. So to try and win her back from his drunken mistake, he asks other countries for advice on what to do next. Who will give him the best advice? P.S; This is a drabble series.
1. Chapter 1: The Break Up

Slamming his beer bottle down onto the bar bench heavily, the blond haired broad male scanned his lime green eyes over to a petite young lady who was sat beside him, looking rather uncomfortable. "[Name]." England began his drunk slur tone. "When was the last time you told me you loved me? I cant remember." Just pouring away his heart, transforming into self pity mode.

"You are a really bad drunk, I told you this morning." The young lady said in a heavy sigh getting more and more annoyed. [Name] hated it when Arthur had more then a-bit to drink, it just wasn't in his nature to be a gentlemen when drunk "I tell you I love you a lot, it would be nice if you said it back now and then." [Name] said getting up from her seat.

Sitting himself up from his slouching position, the arrogant drunk man then slowly burst out laughing. "I'd have thought you'd heard it enough. Especially with France eyeing you all the time." England replied and began nodding a no. "I bet you do feel something for him too don't you." The blond concluded. "The rich interior lifestyle! All those puffy smelling roses the mop head has given you. Well let me tell you now, you'll never find another man like me." England just couldn't stop himself, he was jealous.

"I am not doing this again!" The lady has had enough of this topic, it happened every time that England had too much to drink, he would become rude and such a prick "I never said I wanted another man. But your so pushing my buttons tonight" [Name] said in anger, grabbing her hand bag "Don't make me start to fancy someone else by the way your acting tonight. A right twat!" She said with her voice tone so angry and frustrated "I am leaving!" she added before starting to walk away with the sound of her high heels.

But without the drunken country knowing, another rival was within the background sipping a glass of wine. "Finally!" The long fashionable freak burst out with joy, deliberately making sure his accent sunk deep within England's delicate head. "Mademoiselle - Let me walk you home! It is dark outside!" France followed straight away, doing what he did best. Annoy the hell out of Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2: Germany's Advice

"Why isn't she answering her phone?" The blond questioned out loud in a anxious tone. "[Name] hasn't spoke to me for days since we went down to the pub!" Arthur began to get more and more irritated whenever the young girl popped within his self centred mind. "This isn't funny any-more!" The country's voice tone began to get louder to the point where people began to stare at him. Especially as he was also deep down confused, due to the fact he couldn't remember the reason why after recovering from his depressing and self pitied hangover.

Giving a heavy sigh the muscled German watched as England was pulling his own hair out. _What was this British tea drinker complaining about now? _"Your phone will not ring no matter how hard you stare at it." The German commented in his deep accent, slightly nosy to what was happening in England's house now.

A twitch escaped the stubborn male's figure. "This does not concern you, you pillock." Arthur snapped and finally got up from the luxury sofa to force himself away from the side table which had the quiet phone sitting upon it. "Its her loss then." The blond bit his lower lip and folded his broad arms, ignoring the inner emotion within his heart sink in and stick. Regret.

"Is this is about a woman?" Now it made more sense Germany thought, after seeing how many times he'd seen Italy flirting with numerous of woman, it wouldn't be the first time that the opposite sex upset a country. "The only why to keep a relationship right is with force discipline and obedience." The male said in his deep accent showing his seriousness on the matter. _You run a woman like you run your country. _

Raising an eyebrow as Arthur turned around to face the blond blue eyed broad man. Who for the first time had finally caught interest of England's attention. "Really?" The British remarked and slowly began to smirk cheekily. "I think you maybe onto something here Germany. She's always had the best of me, never have I been demanding." He added and gazed his lime green eyes to Germany's proud smile. "I'll show her the real man she's missing out on. I'll force her to love me again!"

"Yes that should." Germany said with a proud smile – He was actually giving advice to England how odd was that? "Show the woman who is the commander and she will be forced to respect you authority." He stated with a strong confident voice as if Germany as busy giving a army of thousands a pet talk, his crystal blue eyes willed with fiery passion.

* * *

Taking one last final gasp of air before performing his new trick up his sleeve, Arthur marched his way over to where the young girl was walking out of work looking quite deli cute and so empty. But the British man refused to let that eat him away, as he had built himself up to this moment all night. He was determined to win her back properly - Like a MAN! "[Name]" He called out and marched right over to her before she got into her care. "I will not have any excuses no more from your sympathetic mouth! You will take me back and cherish me like I always did cherish you." The blonde country spoke with pride, he spoke like he was on the edge of glory.

With a blank expression over her beautiful face [Name] was not only shocked but surprised by her former boyfriends sudden appearance and blunt announcement. W_here the hell was this coming from?_ - [Name] thought as she stared and Arthur's attractive face, blankly before the anger she felt for his words finally started to register.

"Why don't you worship me like a woman should do?" Arthur added beginning to persuade himself that he'd won, especially as he'd received no reply from the strong young lady. "Now lets go back to my place and have a meal this instant." The green eyed blond smirked proudly, not to realize it was about to get it smacked off.

Never in her life had [Name] been spoken to in such a manner and if Author thought he was going to get away with this barbaric behaviour, then he was sadly mistaken. The young lady's eyes lit up like fire as she pulled back her hand laying it hard across his right cheek. **SMACK!** "No one speaks to me like that." [Name] said in a insulted tone of voice before getting into her care and driving off disappointed and lived at his attitude towards her.

* * *

Walking back into his home to where Germany was waiting to hear the good news, the British blond gazed his lime green eyes upon the broad proud country and growled with annoyance as his cheek began to burn with pain. SLAP! "That's from my girlfriend!" England burst out and stormed out to the kitchen to grab some ice.


	3. Chapter 3: Short Fuses

Slamming the fridge door closed in a huff, England held the chilled beer within his broad hands as right now this seemed to be the only thing that kept him away from this harsh reality of being lonely. But just as the green eyed blond turned around to grab to an item to detach the small lid, he paused to see he was standing before an unwanted figure. _This day just couldn't get any worse_ - The rough looking country thought to himself and barged past him without a care in the world. Not like he was useful or wanted any-ways.

"Ooh Britain!" The pitied male popped around the corner with a cheerful smile, that he always wore over his charming young face. Italy had a little birdie tell him that his good friend had a bad problem with the ladies – _Which was of course is Italy's speciality._ _Everyone knows that Italians are great lovers. _"I am here for you my friend, I want to help you!" The charming country wanted to grab hold of the opportunity to show his usefulness.

Raising an eyebrow as he popped off the lid from his chilled beer, the ignorant man began laughing at the 'Know-It-All' "Nobody cares okay. Besides why should I take advice from you when America has turned up." England soon felt a warm grin over his dry lips as he approached his egotistic friend in a confident manner. "If you've heard then there's no doubt the world now knows." Sometimes America was the only person he could depend on, although the blond would never ever admit it - So stubborn.

Not feeling to set back by England's attitude, Italy had got slightly used to this brutish manner from staying in Germany's home. "If you want to impresses the ladies." The handsome Italian continued any ways "You must show them you care, make her feel, loved, special. And wanted." His thick Italian accent added with dramatic effect. "Trust me, prove to the lady you love her and she will be all but your my friend." The young country said with a charming smile hoping that he would not get picked on any-more if he gave some good advice.

England rolled his lime green eyes. "France is taking [Name] out for a meal tomorrow." He stated and sighed with frustration as he began to completely ignore the feminine country completely. (Italy). "What do I do?" Arthur mumbled in a slight tone that sounded as if two emotions began to mix - Envy and Emptiness.

"Be the hero!" The proud country said instantly "Dude! You have to show this girl just how awesome you are!" America spoke in his totally hero voice to his 'big brother'. He knew how to win someone over by a display of power, confidence and of course "Fast food."

Placing his free hand onto his forehead, the posh cocky blond felt a rush of pain within his heavy head. A headache. _Why cant this just end? Why does this stubborn spoilt cow reject me?!_ - Arthur began to curse to himself mentally. "[Name] isn't a huge fan of fast food. She's a picky woman on grease." He slowly felt his muscles tense as England watched a flash back of the warm memories that filled his cold heart. He couldn't forget her.

"A chick, that's not into fast food? She must be British then huh?" America said thinking about this situation, he had to win at getting England's chick back. After all he is the HERO! "Have you thought about being a rocking super hero? Or how about saving her - She doesn't have to be in actual danger." The power full male thought in a sly manor – _Creating fake danger and saving a chick from it? Still makes you a total hero._

Starting to regret even bothering to ask for advice from America, Arthur placed his hand over his mouth and twitched. "You seriously need to look at someone else other than the mirror. You fat piece of..." He cut himself off England's heart sank within his chest as a light bulb entered within his mind as he heard a scream from the television within the other room. _A movie! That's perfect_ - The blond remembered [Name] wasn't a huge fan of them. "The cinema."

* * *

Sitting back in the comfortable red cinema seats [Name] was unsure of exactly why England had invited her to the movies today. But by the way that he said it, it didn't give the young lady much of a choice but to show up. "I hope this wont be to scary." [Name] commented putting a pieces of popcorn into her mouth tasting its saltiness.

_Bribe was always a woman's weakness _- The proud blond sat back acting cocky and confident as he was finally in his comfortable zone, just like the old days as if nothing had happened. He was desperate to make this work despite his weakness was starting to finally show, which was aching his appearance. "Its a new film, seen the trailer on television and thought it would look interesting to watch together." Arthur replied and shifted his broad shoulders as the room suddenly went dark and the movie began playing. This is his moment.

The movie quickly changed and wasn't what the young woman was expecting to watch with England. The atmosphere started growing tense by every passing scene that sent [Name] more on edge, it wasn't a light hearted film but a hard horror that was starting to eat at [Name] nerves. Reaching out for some form of comfort, the young lady quickly held onto a strong arm next to her clinging unto the unfamiliar male as the movie worsened.

Proud with a huge grin upon his arrogant face, the sensation within blond soon died as Arthur's lime green eyes scanned to his ex girlfriend beside him. It was if his inner feelings couldn't take no more - He burst and threw a fit in temper. "You and fucking men! Your supposed to cling to me!" Not one bit interested in the movie, the country got up from the seat in a careless manner and slapped the popcorn he brought her out her hands. "Waste my time." England growled, storming out the room not bothered about the fact everyone was staring at the country who began making a scene. But soon as he exited the cinema - Standing outside in the darkness, that didn't mean he was ready to show the guilt that was dwelling within the pit of his stomach.


End file.
